Alpha Theta Mu
Alpha Theta Mu is an organization introduced in The Junior, Book 1. It is a "fratority", which is similar to a fraternity or sorority, but is not restricted by gender. History Alpha Theta Mu was originally a fraternity, and one of the oldest at Hartfeld. About sixteen years prior to the events of The Junior, Book 1, the fraternity council decided to open up membership in Alpha Theta Mu to all genders. Earlier in Alpha Theta Mu history, pledges were expected to perform an audacious, but not generally harmful, prank to be initiated. However, according to Sebastian Delacroix, candidates now have to perform an illegal stunt to get into the inner circle of the charter. This is to maintain the secrecy of the fratority and to ensure that if a candidate fails their task, they cannot go to the police, as their crimes will also be exposed. The presidency of the fratority is also corrupt. Only inner circle members can become president, and the inner circle candidate(s) must perform an extremely illegal and dangerous stunt to do so. This is how Nathan won his presidency: his stunt was to drive though a red light and hit Tyler's car, injuring him seriously. After Nathan, Beau, and Kassidy are exposed, it is revealed at the end of The Junior, Chapter 13, that Dean Stafford revoked Alpha Theta Mu's charter. Notable Members * Nathan Sterling (President; formerly) * Kassidy Marquez (Vice President; formerly) * Beau Han (Treasurer; formerly) * Ryan Summers (Alpha alumnus) * Sebastian Delacroix (Former member) * Dorian Delacroix (Alpha alumnus) Gallery AlphaThetaMuMainHall Day.png|Day AlphaThetaMuMainHall Night.png|Night Nathan'sroom.png|Nathan's Room Old ATM Clubhouse Burnt.png|Old ATM Clubhouse (Burned) InsideBurntATMHouse.png|Inside of old ATM Clubhouse (Burned) Trivia * Of the six named characters introduced in The Junior, Book 1, half come from Alpha Theta Mu. * It was originally rumored to be a front for the mafia. * The members of Alpha Theta Mu call themselves Alphas. * Back when Nathan's father Nathan Sterling II and his (unnamed) uncle were members of the fratority, the Alphas funded the new English building, as revealed by Nathan in Chapter 2. ** In the same chapter, he reveals that Hartfeld's west wing, Regal Hall, was named after a prominent Alpha family. * In The Junior, Book 1, Chapter 4, Nathan mentions that Claire Pierce rushed the fratority before joining Kappa Phi Sigma but didn't get in because he didn't like her attitude. * In The Junior, Book 1, Chapter 6, Nathan mentions that Hartfeld would be honoring the fratority. * In Chapter 7 of The Junior, Book 1, Sebastian reveals that he used to be a member of Alpha Theta Mu, but was kicked out when they found out about his misdeed against Chris in the school presidential election. ** However, in Chapter 12, he admits that the real reason he didn't get in was because he was caught embezzling by Your Character and her friends. * If Your Character hides in the secret room of the old Alpha Theta Mu building, you discover that the members of the inner circle keep trophies, such as newspaper articles, of their pranks and give awards to those who pulled notable stunts: ** Axel Johnson was awarded for 'Longest Streaking Streak' in 1979. ** Sam Regal was awarded as 'Prankster MVP' in 1984 and 'Biggest Bar Tab' in 1986. ** Nathan Sterling II was given a 'Special Achievement Award for Filling Professor Stein's Office with Mouse Traps.' in 1984. ** The newspaper articles date back to (at least) 1972. Category:The Junior Category:Groups Category:Locations Category:Locations in 'The Junior' Category:Big Bads